Stronger than Steel
by Kaira-chan15
Summary: Neji and Tenten have been going out for 3 months. When Tenten thinks Neji is cheating on her, how far will she go to take the pain away? NejiTenten


This is another Neji/Tenten fic. My friend, Azekah, suggested this idea to me, so this is dedicated to her!

_Thinking_

"Normal talking"

Stronger than Steel

Three months…they had been going out for three months already. Tenten was amazed that she could learn to love someone so much in such a short time. _Maybe I'll invite him over today. _She thought happily.

As she turned the corner, speak of the devil, she saw her boyfriend Neji. But he wasn't alone. Standing in front of him was no one other than her best friend, Sakura. The worst part though, was that Neji was holding her hands.

Tenten gasped and took a step back. _Neji and Sakura…what are they doing together? _Without saying a word, she turned and ran the other way. _I trust Neji…he'll be honest with me._

But as days went by, and Neji still didn't tell her a thing, she began to doubt him. To make matters worse, she spotted Neji and Sakura together again. This time, he was hugging Sakura. With tears running down her face, Tenten ran back to her house and threw herself on her bed. _Neji…how could you?_ She silently cried herself to sleep.

She woke up, hoping it was all just a bad dream. "Maybe…maybe I just had a nightmare. Yeah, just a silly little nightmare." She reached up to rub the sleep from her eyes, and the dried tears on her cheeks told her it was no nightmare. A fresh wave of tears came, so she stumbled to the bathroom to clean up her face.

Lying on the bathroom sink, she spotted a bottle of poison she had made earlier to put on her weapons. _It would be so simple…to just take a sip from that bottle and wash all the pain away…_ She carefully took the bottle and fumbled with the cap. _I'm sorry Neji, but I can't stand to lose you._ As she finally got the stubborn cap off, a spray of poison flew from it.

She screamed and frantically wiped at her eyes. Her screams ceased when the chemicals in the poison soon took affect and knocked her unconscious.

Neji arrived at Tenten's house, letting himself in; fore he knew she wouldn't mind. "Hey Tenten!" He called. "Do you want to go out and eat with…" He trailed off when he spotted a body on the bathroom floor. It was Tenten's body. _Oh no…please no…_

Rushing to her side, he put his head to her chest. _Ba-thump…ba-thump…ba-thump…_He released a relieved sigh. _She's still alive…for now. I need to get help immediately._

As he gently loaded her onto his back, he spotted the poison bottle on her sink. _Tenten…why?_ But he didn't have time to think on this. He needed to get Tenten to the hospital.

An hour later and Neji was pacing back and forth outside the hospital room. The moment he heard the door creak open, he was immediately in front of the doctor. "How is she?" He asked worriedly.

"She is not dying, but…" The doctor trailed off.

"But what?!"

"The poison got into her eyes, so she'll never be able to see again."

Neji's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Isn't there something, _anything_ you can do?!"

The doctor thought for a moment. "There is one way…" He started slowly. "Someone would need to trade their eyes for hers…but I don't think anyone who would be willing to do that…"

"I know someone who would." Neji said without hesitancy.

A week after Tenten's surgery, she was released from the hospital. Although she was happy to be out of the hospital, she was depressed. _Neji never came to visit me, not once. He was probably having so much with Sakura that he forgot all about me._

From the corner of her eye she spotted a familiar face. She turned around, and to her amazement, saw Neji standing by the fountain. It wasn't him that amazed her so, but his eyes. They were not his normal lavender cream eyes, but instead, they were brown.

He walked toward her and pulled her into his arms. "Please…don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I had lost you…" He whispered. She gasped. Glancing behind him into the fountain, she confirmed what she thought when she saw two lavender cream eyes looking back at her.

"Neji…you…you did this for me?" Tears clouded her eyes. A nod of his head was the only answer she got. "B-but why…I thought you liked Sakura."

"How could you ever think that?" He asked sharply.

I-I saw you and Sakura together…you were holding hands…and you hugged her."

"You've got it all wrong. Sakura told me that she thought Sasuke was cheating on her, so I was trying to comfort her, because she _is_ your closest friend. Then when she found out that Sasuke wasn't cheating on her, I hugged her, because I was happy for her."

Tenten felt ashamed. _So that's all it was…I over-reacted. If I had just stopped to think about it, and didn't jump to conclusions, then none of this would've happened._

"The only one I love is you, Tenten. My love for you is stronger than steel. And to prove it to you…" He broke their embrace and knelt down on one knee. "Tenten, will you marry me?" He took a small, black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful, diamond-studded ring.

Tears traveled down Tenten's face, but this time, they were tears of joy. She dove forward and embraced Neji tightly. "Of course I do, I love you so much!" Neji hugged her back.

"Now please, promise me that you won't ever hurt yourself again. If you do, I'll kill myself. I can't stand to lose you." She squeezed him tighter.

"I promise, Neji." She knew now that he would never do anything to betray or hurt her, and that he would always be with her, forever.

_Dedicated to Azekah_

Mkay, a lot of people found a part of this confusing so I'll explain. Now that Neji has Tenten's eyes, he _is_ blind. The reason he can still move around and stuff though is because he can sense everything really well. Ok? Sorry that I forgot to put that in the story lol.

I'm currently listening to my dad yell at the TV while I write this, because the Colts are sucking. xD Sorry, that was so random. Back to the story. I think I made it go by too fast for most of it…oh well. Please let me know what you think. I hope you all like it!


End file.
